The Last Hope
by Bluestreaks
Summary: Cassandra Clare Heartman was never a normal twelve year old girl, but when she is suddenly sent to Camp Half Blood and given creepy gifts by her mom, she is downright strange. She even stands out among all those weird kids at Camp. She runs away only to receive a new gift that sparks the attention of the Titans. She is their last hope of taking over and she doesn't want to be.


_**Hey there readers! What is up? I just started this story, my fourth, and so I hope you REVEIW and give me some tips because I am still figuring this whole thing out. If there is a mistake, let me know, because I have a beta reader and they took too long with replying so I put this up.**  
_

_**PLEASE ENJOY DEAR FRIENDS!**_

* * *

_Bam!_

I leaped back in surprise staring at the hole in the wall that was made by the bullet meant to stop my heart. Only a month ago this would have scared me to death. Yet that was a month ago. Smiling, I nearly laughed, this kind of action never happened to me. This is what we trained for! We as in the children of the gods. We as in those who could die any moment. We attract monsters with our scent of the gods and then we destroy them.

I reached, quiet as night, into my bag and pulled out my bronze knife. It glinted evily in the streetlight. I heard a gun fire again, but this time I was ready. I rose onto the balls of my and, in the same moment threw my knife into the air. I heard the clang of metal as my knife deflected the bullet and I caught the knife in my hand as it fell.

Reaching into my bag again I pulled out a paintbrush and upon shouting the magic words I painted my self invisible by touching my skin with it once. I grinned, the power of magic, I would never get over it. As guns were fired again one would have hit my left lung, and killed me, but it passed right through me like I wasn't there. And in someways I wasn't. See what I mean by magic being awesome?

My attacker, upon realizing I wasn't just a normal twelve year old, seemed to have vanished. I wasn't fooled though. I had sharp eyes and excellent hearing. No one could sneak up on me, unless they were like me, whatever I was. I dropped my knife and paintbrush into my bag and carefully pulled out a bow. I drew the arrow back and closed my eyes, using my ears only to find my target. I let the arrow go and it flew forward. I heard a cry of pain and horror and knew I'd aimed correctly, as always.

It's cry was also a cry for help and I knew more of whatever the monster was would be coming. I turned and ran into the night, my bare feet slapping on the pavement. I half expected the monster who had attacked me to follow. Yet I knew I had killed him. When I ment to kill, I never missed. It was a gift, you might say, from my mother. She came to me in a dream and gave my "gift". She still won't reveil who she is to me. She said I would never be worthy of her and therefore I am no daughter of hers.

At first all I wanted to do was impress her and now I realize how much she doesn't care about me. First I went to a stupid camp for gods kids, demigods or half-bloods say it your way, but then when I was angry I ended up hurting people. I have temper management issues,that's what the wine dude said, sorry, what Mr.D said. So everyone hates me, I hate myself, I run away. I meet Athena (the girl not the god) and she lets me join a group of demigods who have a similar story to mine.

Finally, I reach the entrance to the old warehouse. Inside the warehouse our little group, we call our selves The Protecters (we protect our selves and the little kids in our group) mssqgfound out the basement has an entrance to get into the old and, thank god, unused water pipes in which we used to make a pretty decent home.

I reached up to open the door when I heard a noise I froze. Something landed on me from above pinning me on the ground. I flipped over and slammed my fists into my opponent's side. As they caught their breath I flipped my opponent and pinned him to the group in the same position he had me in before.

Grinning I jumped up and helped him up too, "I believe I win?" I asked with a smile. I already knew the answer.

"You getting good at that Cassie," he admitted, "You learn too fast."

I mock punched him in the shoulder, "Your just jealous Smitty McGee!"

He shot me an evil eye and I smirked. He hates that nickname Athena and I gave him. I know he wants us to call him Smith but we never do. He smirks back, "I think we best be going Cassandra Clare Heartman."

I finched when he used my whole name, "Cassie," I corrected him calmly, though I was ready to smack him. "And yeah, Ellie will be mad if dinner isn't ready by six, bless her."

He rolled his eyes and stormed into the warehouse and down the stairs to thebasement muttering Greek curses under his breath at me.

"Oh, I love you too Smitty," I murmered sarcastically. "And I can hear you, magic ears remember?"

I heard an angry yell and I knew Petey and Ellie were fighting over the stolen wii. SmitMcGee-Smith was a son of Hemes and also an awesome robber. I get my iPhone and laptop from him. I followed him to the basement and reached the last step when Athena bounded up to me, her eyes really wide.

"I heared you and Smitty got in a fight!" She began excitement in her voice, "Ellie bein' all picky again about how long Petey get ta play on them wii. Petey was goin' to finish his game an' Ellie be like, NUH-uh boy, I get me a twenty minutes and you get you a twenty minutes an' you not be getting' more minutes then them rest of us!"

I turned and walked to the entrance to the tunnel trying to tune out Athena's pointless babbling but as I walked through the entrance tunnel she was right on my heels telling me things I had no time to listen to.

"Oh yea, an' I was on my ol' yella laptop, ya know, the one them Smitty McGee got strealed for me? Well yea, an' so be goin' on and loggin' in and I get me an email that be sayin' that there be a sale at that place with them really cute skirts an' cute dresses? The fall clothes are all bein' put on sale for fifty off the price! Fifty percent! Will ya go with me Cassie? Will ya please?"

Not really listening to Athena but concentrating on keeping us from getting lost in the I just muttered under my breath, "Yeah, yeah, okay."

As we turned into an other tunnel, I knew we were close. We called that tunnel Ruby's tunnel because her gorgeous artwork was all over the walls and the ceiling. I managed to tune out Athena as I admired the paintings on the wall. We continued our walk.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Athena squealed, drawing my attention away from the tunnel walls, "Smitty, them dumb ol' boy, he been goin' on and on about he an' Zack will be takin' me an' Petey an' maybe Ellie, if that girl will shut up her mouth about popcorn gettin' on the floor. Zack keep on tellin' me we gonna go see that ol' movie that ain't even a new one! It about the football team an' they be called the Titans."

"Remember the Titans?" I offered with a sigh.

"Yea that one! Oh an' you know them wii game where you have to drive in them weird bikes or cars? Well I be playin' it today an' then..."

I sighed again and tried pretending that she was talking to me. For a child of Iris (that's right, not Athena! I think her dad named her that because she had gray eyes and Iris never told him her true identity and he thought she might have been Athena so he named their child Athena) she talks a lot and today I had a horrible headache and was sick of putting up with her pointless babbling. I felt a wave of anger wash through me and felt powerful magic burning at my fingertips. I lifted my hand to see it on fire, bright green fire. Athena even shut up when she saw it.

Finally, my brain seemed to realize what was going on. My hand was on fire. Oh my God, "Aaahhh!" I cried out. "OMG!"

"Eek!" Athena burst out. "Git away from me girl!"

I dunked my hand in a puddle (I forgot to mention that the tunnels, yes, are smelly and wet) and the fire went out right away. I let out a sigh and turn to tell Athena that I was okay but she was gone. I heard her footsteps further down the tunnel running away from something. I turn around to see what she was running from and realized with a shock that it was me. I felt tears fill my eyes.

I blinked quickly trying to get rid of them. I remember the last time I was at Camp Half Blood. The same thing had happened then. I had grabbed the bully, Hector, and pinned him to the wall by his neck and nearly killed him for trying to steal my friend, Zoey's dessert. I had my flameing fist inches from his face and Zoey never spoke to me again.

A sob escaped me and I sat down leaning up against the side of the tunnel. Tears ran down my cheeks and my body shook with sobs. I didn't even try to stop my tears. I sniffled and turned to look down the tunnel as I heard someone run toward me. It was her. My mom.

"I'm sorry." she spoke softly.

"Why?!" I demanded, "You give me gifts that are torturing me! Everyone hates me because I can this. I held up my hand and channeled my anger toward my magic. My hand lights up in flame.

"I love all my children," she says, "But you, Cassandra Clare, have proved me wrong about you. Each of these gifts I reward you with will save you later on. Do not give up on me, my daughter."

Then she was gone. I felt new tears come to my eyes and I wiped them away.

"So you are the one with the gifts," says a chilling voice like nails on a chalkboard. I turn just in time to see red eyes staring out of the darkness and me. And then it pounces. On me.

* * *

_**THE REVEIW BUTTON IS NOT GONNA HURT YOU! PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE! :( DO IT IM SERIOUS!**_


End file.
